Hunger Games Peeta
by ChisanaTenshi
Summary: Hunger Games vu par Peeta... C'est ma première dans ce genre alors c'est un essai hein !


**C**oucou ! Bon alors voilà hein y à pas grand-chose à dire… J'essaie de revoir Hunger Games du point de vue de Peetah. J'ai lu les bouquins puis regardé les deux films alors je vais tenter de faire un mix )

Je vous demande vos avis :$ Bisous !

_(Désloée s'il y à des fautes)_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Peeta ! Peeta lève-toi espèce d'idiot ! Ton père a besoin de toi aux fours qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore !

Je me tourne un peu afin de faire face à mon fade reflet dans le miroir légèrement fissuré qui trône dans ma « chambre ». Une petite pièce sombre, un lit simple se composant d'un simple matelas déposé à même le sol, un petit meuble où sont entassés mes maigres vêtements. Je sors de cette pièce le cœur lourd, à peine la porte passé que je me reçois un coup au visage me faisant tourner la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! Crois-tu vraiment que tu as le temps de te pouponner alors qu'il y a une boutique à faire tourner ici !? Vas rejoindre ton père et dépêche-toi !

J'hoche simplement la tête dans un signe positif, que dire de toute façon... Que je suis désolé ? Cela ne servirait à rien du tout. Cette personne, c'est ma mère, pas vraiment l'incarnation de la bonté ni de l'amour maternelle... Elle a toujours voulu avoir des filles, malheureusement pour elle, elle a héritée de trois garçons. Sam, le plus grand de mon frère, Fredrick, le cadet et moi, Peeta, le plus jeune. Elles nous mènent la vie dure depuis le plus loin que je m'en souvienne. Je descends les petits escaliers qui me mènent à l'arrière-boutique, enfile un tablier blanc usé de farine, de suie des fourneaux et quelques trous. Je rejoins ensuite mon père près des grandes tables qui nous servent à pétrir les pâtes de nos pains.

- Bonjour.

- Peeta ! Tu… Tu tiens le coup ?

Tenir le coup… Je le regarde de haut en bas en père, ses cheveux grisonnant, son visage terne et cerné lui ajoute des années qu'il n'a pas. Il ne sourit pas, n'exprime aucune émotion faciale, seuls ses yeux m'indiquent son inquiétude. Dans ses prunelles bleues je vois bien à quel point il n'est pas à l'aise en cette journée.

- Tu sais… Je ne pense pas que grand monde tienne le coup aujourd'hui.

Il me fait un sourire compatissant, un sourire qui veut dire « désolé, je ne peux rien faire ». Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de la Moisson, un grand évènement à Panem, quelque chose d'excitant pour les gens du Capitol mais de terrifiant pour chaque district. Panem, c'est tout ce qui reste de ce que l'on appelé les Amériques du nord après les séismes, tsunamis et autres catastrophe naturelles en tout genre. Le Capitol est noter capitale, là où sont réunis toutes les personnes ayant un statut « important ». Tout le reste à était divisé il y a longtemps en district. Chaque district à sa spécialité et se doit de fournir le Capitol. Avant il y avait treize district, aujourd'hui, douze. On nous explique cela par le fait qu'il y à 74ans maintenant, le district treize c'est rebellé contre le Capitol. Malheureusement, ils se sont faits surpassé et ce district « nucléaire » a été rasé de la carte de Panem. Depuis cette rébellion, chaque année le Capitol organise les Hunger Games. Ce sont des jeux extrêmement barbares qui consiste à envoyer deux enfants ayant entre 12 et 18ans se battre jusqu'à la mort dans une arène immonde, truffé de piège et contre 23 autres participants. Le but de ces Jeux de la Faim est de montrer à tous les districts que le Capitol à tous les pouvoirs, que c'est grâce à lui que l'on vit et qu'il lui est très simple de nous retirer ce privilège.

Dans ma famille, nous ne sommes plus que deux à risquer le… le « privilège » comme ils disent d'être choisi. Fredrick et moi. Bien sûr nous sommes tous les deux angoissés en cette journée, comme tout le reste du district.

Je continue à aider mon père jusqu'à 13h puis rejoins ma chambre où je dois me changer afin d'être « on ne peut plus présentable » lorsqu'ils annonceront les noms qui partiront au Capitol. J'enfile un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche que j'agrémente d'une cravate. Je plaque mes cheveux sur mon crane en tachant de retirer toute la farine qui c'est déposé sur mon visage, sur ma peau.

Puis vient l'heure tant redouté de se rendre sur la grande place, là où ils vont tirer nos noms au sort. C'est assez triste de faire cela sur cette place, dans les jours ensoleillés, c'est l'endroit le plus agréable que je connaisse. Je rejoins la file, on inscrit mon nom sur la liste, me prélève une goutte de sang et m'envoi rejoindre l'espace qui est assigné pour les garçons de mon âge. Je me retrouve autour des autres, d'amis d'école, de voisins, des garçons de la Veine... Mon regard se porte au groupe en parallèle du notre, les filles de 16ans. Je croise le regard de vert de Delly, un regard que je trouve rassurant. Delly est une amie qui m'est chère, on se connaît depuis tout petit et l'on ne s'est jamais vraiment séparé. Mes frères savent que c'est une corde sensible et souvent ils me charrient sur mon rapprochement avec cette blondinette aux yeux verts, un peu forte pour l'alimentation du district douze.

Mon observation continue alors que le maire Enderseen fait son discours sur les raisons de ces jeux. Je tombe enfin sur Elle. Katniss Everdeen. Plus belle que jamais dans une robe bleue, mes yeux se perdent sur ses cheveux brun relevés et les souvenirs du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés reviennent dans ma mémoire. A peine ai-je le temps de me rappeler l'école, le portail où l'on s'est rencontrés qu'Effie Trinket annonce de sa voix bien trop jovial

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Eh ! Puisse le sort vous êtes favorable. Bien ! Comme toujours, les dames d'abord !

Le silence règne dans la foule que nous sommes nous semblons tous soudainement très intéressés par le sol de la place j'espère que ce ne sera pas Delly, encore moins la belle brune qui me hante depuis l'enfance…

- Primrose Everdeen !

Everdeen… Non… Non pas ça ! Ce n'est ni Delly, ni Katniss main je crois que cela est bien pire, c'est sa petite sœur. Je vois alors s'approcher jusqu'à l'allée centrale une petit blonde aux cheveux légèrement bouclés, la seule émotion que l'on peut lire en elle c'est la peur. Mon père apprécie cette petite… Elle pense toujours à lui garder de côté des fromages de chèvre qu'il se cache bien de montrer à ma mère. Soudain un cri résonne et tout le monde tourne son visage vers cette voix, claire, anxieuse, dure et à la fois si douce et apaisante. Au milieu de l'allée i présent Katniss, derrière sa sœur, elle la regarder et sur son visage à elle on peut lire l'incompréhension, comme si Effie c'était trompée, ce ne pouvait pas être le prénom de Prim qui est sorti. Elle court vers sa petite sœur en criant son nom lorsque les Pacificateurs (ce sont les personnes qui nous « surveillent » dans les districts) l'empêche de faire un pas de plus vers la plus jeune. Et c'est là qu'elle prononce les mots les plus dures, les plus horribles que l'on peut entendre lors des moissons. D'une voix sure d'elle, énervée et pleine de conviction elle se met à hurler.

- Je me porte volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

Plus un seul bruit ne résonne, Effie se rapproche du maire et ils se mettent à parler si bas que même avec le silence qui englobe la place on ne les entend pas. Le maire fait un mouvement positif de la tête et Effie annonce, toujours avec son accent joviale, que c'est une « merveilleuse nouvelle que d'avoir une volontaire » et que « c'est cela l'esprit des jeux ». Les Pacificateurs relâchent Katniss qui s'empresse de rejoindre Primrose. Elle lui dit de ne pas avoir peur et qu'elle doit rejoindre leur mère au plus vite. La blondinette semble comprendre ce que cela signifie car elle commence à s'agripper à Katniss en pleurant qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser. C'est alors qu'apparait un troisième personnage dans l'allée. Un garçon cette fois ci. Gale il me semble, l'ami le plus proche de Katniss, je les ai rarement vu l'un sans l'autre… J'ai d'ailleurs toujours ressentie une forme de jaloux envers lui. Il prend la petite dans ses bras et l'emmène jusqu'à la mère des filles puis reprend sa place dans le rang.

Katniss rejoins l'estrade et se poste près d'Effie Trinket et de sa perruque ridiculement rose.

- Eh bien eh bien eh bien, comment t'appelle tu ?

- Katniss Everdeen

- Oh ! J'imagine que c'est ta petite sœur non ?

- … Oui…

Effie semble comprendre qu'elle ne tirera rien de plus car elle annonce alors qu'il faut applaudir la tribut du douze. Personne ne le fait. Tout le monde reste silencieux. Les moissons sont toujours retransmise, ce silence s'adresse à Katniss que personne n'applaudira de partir au massacre et aussi au Capitol, notre façon de leurs montrer que nous sommes encore un peu libre de nos mouvements. C'est alors que l'impensable se passe. Un jeune garçon de douze ans au premier rang embrasse ses trois doigts du milieu de sa main gauche et les lèvent en direction de Katniss. Bientôt tout le monde le fait, moi y compris. Ce geste et symbolique de notre district, c'est notre façon de dire « quoi qu'il se passe nous serons avec toi, tu as tout notre respect ». Je regarde Katniss qui à la tête haute, ses yeux sont un peu embué mais l'on remarque bien qu'elle ne veut pas faire le plaisir au Capitol de s'effondrer devant les caméras.

C'est le moment que choisis l'homme qui est assis dans sa chaise, assis est un bien grand mot, aux côtés du maire pour se lever et avancer vers le bord de la scène. A sa façon de marcher, on voit bien qu'il n'est pas très sobre... Cet homme n'est autre que Haymitch Abernathy, le seul vainqueur encore vivant du Douze. Une fois au bord de la scène il se met regarder tout le monde.

- Cette petite me plait ! Elle a des… Des tripes plus que vous du Douze !

Puis il pointe la caméra du doigt.

- Bien plus de tripe et de courage que vous tous !

Il s'effondre soudainement de l'estrade, certaines personnes se permettent d'esquisser un petit rire moi pas. Tout est retransmis et là c'est sur… Le district douze est la risée de Panem…

Alors Effie Trinket, inquiétée et surement honteuse de ce geste, déclare qu'il est grand temps de choisir notre tribut male. A nouveau le silence est pesant et je pris pour ne pas entendre mon nom. Soudain je me remets à penser à ce garçon… Gale… Son père est mort il y a quelques années dans une explosion à la mine, comme le père de Katniss, depuis il a dû entretenir sa famille au complet, six personnes. Il a dû prendre autant de tesserae qu'il le pouvait pour subvenir à leurs besoins, combien de chance à t-il d'être tiré au sort ? Surement plus que moi. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées lorsque la voix de la propriétaire de la perruque rose annonce.

- Peeta Mellark !

Non… Non pas ça… Pas moi... Je ne me sens plus sur terre, j'ai la sensation de quitter ce monde, de disparaître et sans m'en rendre compte que je me retrouve sur l'estrade aux côtés d'Effie Trincket qui à un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage. Je ne l'écoute pas, je ne vois plus personne, mon regard est dans le vague. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne suis plus "libre" enfin... Encore moins que je ne l'était.

La maîtresse de cérémonie déclare de sa voix agaçante qu'il nous faut nous serrer la main, je pivote face à Katniss Everdeen, cette fille à qui j'ai offert du pain il y à quelques années, je n'avais su résister à son regard à cette époque et je me rend compte qu'aujourd'hui c'est encore le cas..


End file.
